


A School Band

by Dresses_with_Pockets



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Highschool Band, M/M, Modern AU, Pianist/Drummer, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresses_with_Pockets/pseuds/Dresses_with_Pockets
Summary: Where an innocent pianist and not-so-innocent drummer clash
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A School Band

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird obsession with Drummer/Pianist couple, sooo this happened.

Varian’s fingers flew across the keyboard, letting a stream of beautiful music float from between his fingers. 

He was sitting on a stool in-front of the cheap piano keyboard, the only one his school could afford, in the cramped   
school music room. It was an old classroom, without the desks and chairs of course, filled with instruments. Though, it had an odd lack of people. Most normally the school band was flooded with people asking about instruments and talking with friends. After the last group graduated it seemed as if no one wanted to be there. The expection being Varian, of course. The young pianist couldn’t imagine his life without music.

Today had, and still was, been try outs. You would come in try a few instruments, hopefully make the cut for the school band and leave. When Varian had been the only one to show up the teacher had watched him play for a few minutes, then left leaving him to his own devices for the next 45 minutes. 

Varian stopped playing and sighed knowing how it would end, the school rule dictates any club MUST have 2 or more players to continue. Because the band was technically a club without anyone else he wouldn’t be able to play. 

(You might be wondering why he doesn’t just play at home. Well you see dear reader his father isn’t the most supportive of his hobby, and he can’t just run to Rapunzel’s anytime he wanted to play.) 

He was leaning over to pack his things up and go, when a knock on the door made him freeze in his tracks. He could feel heart leap, maybe he would be able to play! He pulled himself up, and called out, “Hello?”

A voice responded with something that only made Varian’s hopes rise, “Is this the band room?”

A grin took over his face as he responded, “Yup! You need anything?”

“Uh, yeah I need something I came here for reason,” 

Varian sighed face falling into a frown as he shook head, forcing a smile back on as he looked at the door, “Well come in. The teacher left but-“

His sentence was cut off as the most annoying, and popular, person in the school head popped into the room. 

Hugo. Hugo was here. “Oh you,” Varian said with little to no enthusiasm.

“Yes,” Hugo let out a dramatic sigh as he walked in, “I’m gracing you with my presence. Feel amazed”

Varian shot the green hoodie wearing annoyance an unimpressed look, “Look if you’re here to cause trouble, just, don’t.”

Hugo placed a hand over his heart pretending to look hurt, “Aw, come on Hairstripe why would I ever do that? Also it’s tryouts is it not? I’m simply here to tryout, but it looks like I don’t have much competition.” He said smirking surveying the empty room. 

“A- wha- Hairstripe?!?” Varian sputtered out. 

Hugo gave him an annoyed look as walked over to the instruments, “Yeah, Hairstripe, pay attention Keynote.” 

“Keynote?!?” The nickname tumbled out of his mouth, strangely fitting.

“Piano, duh” Hugo said pointing at the device in front of the younger of the two. “Anyway, can I play or is band for nerds only?” He smirked at him.

Varian let out a sigh, “I’m beginning to wonder if you can even play an instrument,”

Hugo let out a fake gasp of betrayal, pulling his hand up to his heart, “ Really! You think I can’t even play! What ever would have given you that idea!”

“I wonder,” Varian deadpanned.

“Well, I’ll have you know I, in fact, can play an instrument! And I will prove it!” the blonde declared.

Varian raised an eyebrow, “Go right on ahead,”

He watched as Hugo sauntered over to the school’s drum set, and picked up the drumsticks. 

“Drums, really?” 

“Hey! I’m not making fun of your dumb piano, so you can’t make fun of my clearly superior drums!”

“Dumb piano?!? Clearly superior drums!?!”

Varian was cut off by Hugo as he began to play. As much as he hated to admit it, Hugo was actually pretty good at the drums. He shook his head. Pretty good? Try amazing! He looked so happy as he played, normally his face was covered with a sneer. With a smile he look so much, nicer, beautiful even. 

Varian shook his head, where had THAT come from. He watched as Hugo finished off, face slightly red from the previous thoughts.

Hugo putted the drumsticks down and looked up at him, “So, how as that?” His face was so full of hope. Varian wondered how many people knew about his music.

“Uh- Keynote? You good?” Hugo’s voice cut through his thoughts shaking him back to reality.

Varian’s face reddened when he realized he was staring, “Oh! Um, ya that was, um-“ Varian didn’t know how to describe it, it was absolutely gorgeous but he wasn’t about tell Hugo that, “Great. It was really great.”

“Really?” The hope in Hugo’s words and on his face was a complete 180 from the cruel smiles that normally filled his face.

“Yeah, really it was amazing!” The words seem to tumble out his mouth, not letting him stop now that he had started, “It, it was beautiful! How could you not see how amazing that was!”

By the time he was finished rambling Hugo’s face was completely red. Varian’s quickly matching.

“W-well, um, uh-“ Hugo stuttered barely being able to form a word, “T-thanks” he ended up muttering.

Varian rubbed the back of his neck, “Heh, no problem,”

“Um, wanna play together, I guess” Hugo awkwardly suggested, voice trailing off near the end.

“Uh, yeah, suRE”

“Oh! Um, ok, uh here’s the sheet music,”

There was a silence only filled with the shuffling of paper. Hugo clumsily made his way across the room with the sheets. Nearly falling onto Varian from tripping over flute near the end. 

“Uh, here”

“Thanks,”

They both got set up at there respective instruments, sparring each each other a glance once and a while. 

It was Varian who started playing. Hugo eventually joining in. Their music twisted together in beautiful symphony of sounds. The sounds mixed together making a wonderful whole, which slipped its way out into the hallway, and in the cracks of the wall. Filling the entire room, letting the two artists get lost in their work. 

When they finally finished the echos of the music still floating around, all they had to say was, “That was-“

“Amazing,” Varian finished for him. 

Before either could say more a bell went off, is cold stinging ringing breaking through the silence. 

The teacher poked their head in the room, “Oh, you found someone else. That’s good, practice is next Tuesday,” before leaving once again.

Silence once again fell between the two before Varian leaned over slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Well, uh, see you next week I guess?” Varian offered a small wave as he walked to the door.

“Wait!” 

Varian stopped and turned at the sudden proclamation, “Hm?”

Hugo sauntered over, “Just saying goodbye Keynote,” as he pressed a small kiss Varian’s forehead.

Varian’s face turned redder than before, if that was possible, “Um, yeah, bYE” he squeaked out before turning around and running out.

“See ya next week Keynote, see ya” Hugo nodded smiling slightly as he watched the boy run off.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated! <3


End file.
